


FMLYHM

by Anonymous



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dave’s angy, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, dubious lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dave’s not happy with Kurt fucking Courtney behind his back.(Title in reference to a Seether song)
Relationships: Kurt Cobain/Courtney Love (implied), Kurt Cobain/Dave Grohl
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	FMLYHM

Kurt crept up the driveway, glancing at his watch quickly and hoping Dave would be asleep at this hour. He made it to the front door and peered through the window. It was dark inside and there was no sign of Dave. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his keys, unlocking the door slowly so as not to make a sound. He pushed the door open slowly and when there was a gap big enough to fit through he pulled the keys back out and slipped inside, pushing the door shut behind him as quietly as possible.

He turned around and was nearly scared out of his skin when he saw Dave a few metres away.

“Shit- fuck! Dave what-“

“You’re home late,” Dave said cooly and Kurt felt his stomach twist with regret. “Where were you?”

“Just at- um… with some friends.”

“Really? Is that why your jeans are unzipped and your shirt is back-to-front?”

“Shit,” Kurt hissed and pulled his fly up, pulling his shirt of and twisting it around the right way before re-donning it. Dave watched him and crossed his arms over his chest.

“You were with her again.”

“No!”

“I know you were.” Dave moved toward Kurt, a hand slamming down on his shoulder, forcing him to the floor. Dave unzipped his jeans, pushing them down along with his boxers enough to expose his cock. He pulled it out and put his other hand on the back of Kurt’s head. “Open.” Kurt opened his mouth obediently as Dave pushed the head of his cock against his lips. “Suck,” Dave commanded and Kurt started sucking rhythmically, letting Dave guide his head, uncomplaining when he gagged around it when Dave pushed him too far.

Dave started moving his hips, forcing Kurt to hold his breath until Dave came, shooting his load down Kurt’s waiting throat. Kurt looked up through his eyelashes to see Dave’s unyielding face. Before he could apologise Dave was dragging him up, forcing him to bend over the arm of the couch and tugging his jeans down roughly. Kurt felt a finger thrust into his ass and cried out with pain, and admittedly arousal at how Dave was using him, not a drop of lube to aid his thrusting fingers. “Does she finger you?” Dave growled and Kurt moaned, three of Dave’s fingers now pushing into him.

“No.”

Dave’s fingers left him to be replaced by the head of Dave’s cock pushing into him and Kurt felt a small spark of relief. His own saliva was at least making this part less painful. He still felt the burn inside him and grunted.

“She fuck you in your tight little ass?”

“No-o,” Kurt’s voice jolted as Dave thrust in hard.

“No? Why do you fuck her then? We both know you’d rather take a cock than use yours.”

“Mm!” Kurt moaned and Dave fisted a hand into his hair, jerking Kurt’s head back with every thrust. Kurt reached to touch himself and was met with a harsh slap on his ass that made him jump violently.

“Don’t touch yourself! This isn’t for your enjoyment,” Dave growled and Kurt whimpered, clawing at the couch cushions as Dave pounded into his prostate.

“Dave I’m gonna cum!” Kurt gasped and Dave pulled hard on his hair.

“Not until I say.”

“Please!” Kurt whined and Dave didn’t respond, thrusting harder into Kurt and chasing his own orgasm. Kurt moaned as his whole body was jerked by each snap of Dave’s hips. He felt Dave’s cock spilling inside him and had to reel his mind back before he came over the couch. Dave pulled out of his ass and stepped back, doing his pants up and leaving Kurt quivering with want.

“Do not touch yourself,” Dave repeated and Kurt slumped to the floor, breath shuddering at the sudden lack of stimulation. Dave sat heavily on the couch, observing Kurt as he yanked his pants back up to resist the urge to jerk himself to completion. He felt the burn in his ass stronger now that pleasure wasn’t overshadowing it and groaned, crawling up onto the couch and collapsing, trying to will his erection away. He felt Dave’s gaze boring into him and then felt him move after several minutes. A cold hand grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him up until he was face to face with Dave’s eyes. “Who are you gonna guck from now on?”

“You,” Kurt whispered and Dave nodded, moving his grasp to Kurt’s jaw and tilting his head up roughly. Kurt’s mouth opened slightly and Dave looked down at him.

“You wanna cum?”

“Please,” Kurt said again and Dave let him go grabbing his ankles instead and pulling them forward, making Kurt sprawl onto his back, erection on full display through his jeans. Once those were pulled down Dave got to work, sucking the head into his mouth and fondling Kurt’s balls. Kurt moaned and Dave took him deeper, setting a steady pace and bringing Kurt to the edge within minutes. He felt Kurt’s dick twitch in his mouth and switched to jerking him off. Kurt came with a groan over Dave’s hand and bucked his hips upward involuntarily. Dave inspected his fingers and brought them up to Kurt’s mouth.

Again Kurt parted his lips obediently, sucking Dave’s fingers clean.

“Good boy,” Dave murmured and Kurt’s heart seemed to flutter in his chest.


End file.
